Something happen on the way to heaven
by Zane Fox
Summary: I had this stuck in my head for while and couldn't get rid of it until I type it up. Now everyone, before you leave this story thinking that Danny is a cheating ass. Please read it all as it is not what you think. I promise that you would enjoy it. The song is Something happen on the way to heaven by Phil Collins


_**Something happen on the way to heaven.**_

Danny X Ember

**I had this stuck in my head for while and couldn't get rid of it until I type it up. Now everyone, before you leave this story thinking that Danny is a cheating ass. Please read it all as it is not what you think. I promise that you would enjoy it. The song is Something happen on the way to heaven by Phil Collins**

**I am working on my other fic. Just take some time to let my muse give me something. Let me know what you think of it.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom and 'Something happen on way to Heaven'**

**DPDPDP****DPDPDP****DPDPDP****DPDPDP****DPDP**

A young Halfa sitting on his bed, face scowling at the picture. Not showing in hate or anger but in sadness of lost perfect love. Looking at the happy couples smiling at the camera. It was the time of wonderful time between them, good and full of happy day… too bad it's over. For the last two week, it was anything but happy anymore.

His parents know something is up as he doesn't really smile anymore. They know something is wrong but not one know why, only his living friends and few ghost know the reason. It has been bad enough that few of his enemy have been able to beat him.

How can the ghost not know thanks to how much Ember scream at him when she kicked him out. Few teardrops land on the frame, crying at his dumb mistake.

Danny didn't tell his parents why they broke up, it was a shameful secret. One that he blames his father since he has the same weakness as well. And he rather not have his father blames himself as well.

He still can't believe that it happen and what worse was where she busted him at. As it's overly done in many couples fight and their reason of breakup, it still happen to him, she caught him in the shower.

Ever since that night, she left him. Ever since that night, his heart has a hole. Groaning loudly at his situation, his friends within the room look over.

Tucker shake his head at the sad sight of his friend. "You're OK, dude?"

"Yeah, Tuck. Just piss that I did that."

"I still can't believe that you got busted with that ...and in shower. Dude, that is just sad. Next time, just put it away."

"I swear dude, that was my plan. I won't do that anymore if I can get her back. I'll do anything."

The only female in this group snarl off, it is sad that she is friends with someone that enjoy those things. Ugh, "The sad part is that I already knew that you are into them like that."

"Oh bite me, Sam. I just want her back."

Tucker look over his cellphone to make sure that it was updating the latest program that he is putting in. Sam know that Tucker wouldn't be helpful so she turns back to the sad blue boy, "Then why not go tell her."

"You think I hadn't tried, Sam? I did everything I can think of."

Sudden, the dark skinned boy look up to them, smirking little, "Hmm. I have an idea but you might not like it or she will beat you up for it but it would be a goodies."

"I'm all ear, man."

"Why not sing to her? I mean, she is a singer so maybe she would hear more if it in a song?"

Sam nods in impression that tucker had a good idea for once. Hmm, maybe it was the blue moon tonight. "Not bad at all. It would be a good way to get her to listen."

"...oh hell. I got nothing left."

"Well, if you are going to do that then I would say be ready for her hitting you to shut you up or running away. You need to finish the song, a lot of time, that is the biggest problem for couple use the song to get back together. They don't finish the song by either giving up or not hearing it all and they don't get the full scale of their emotions."

Sam slowly turn to Tucker, "How in the hell do you know that?"

"Mom love those kind of movie and she talk about it when we have a mother-son movie night. Kinda like how you pick on the horror show of your when we have our movie night."

Danny however, wasn't listening to them anymore as he toying the idea in his head. Finding that he rather like the idea after all, "Hmm, that will be tricky but I think I can do it."

"What song you going to use?"

"Well, I plan on using the one that I have been listening to and feel the closest to." Danny told them the song's title. "I think it would be perfect since it say everything I feel. I will wear a small portable speaker on my hip for the music part."

Other two like the song choice and support it. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, and I am going to see if I can't direct her as well to her favorite bar, Long Drink After, to end it if I can."

"Oh...oh...OH! That is just evil. Making it where she can't destroy the place as it one of her holy ground more or less. Well, good luck."

"Thank, however, if you two would do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Sam ask caustically.

"I can pay you for it and the bar but can you two go and let the bar know to close off to the public for an hour or so. I pay him whatever it take…..as long as it is money or favor and within reason or reasonable price and text me when you got it while I find her?"

"I guess I can do that...Sam?"

"Might as well, just to go along with this idiot to make sure that he doesn't put you in a weird situation like he did in the past."

"Yea-...HEY!"

**DPDPDP****DPDPDP****DPDPDP****DPDPDP****DPDP**

Danny fly around the ghost zone in look of his ex-girlfriend after checking her realm. A once fly by her door of her realm to feel her ghostly energy not within the portal. Looking around to figure out which of her usually hangout that she would likely be at. Close his eye, he look for a special ghostly aura that Clockwork taught him how to. He look for few minutes before finding her ghost aura. Flying to her quickly to find her just float-walk to wherever she planning to go, and by the look on her face. It wasn't really anywhere important. Her Flaming hair was barely lit, just enough to cover her head, giving her a image of badly self hair cut.

The down trodden girl flinch when the object of reason of her mood flew down in front of her. Turn around to fly away and go wherever he is not, a odd moment happen. Music is heard in the air around her. Her eye quickly move around her to find the noise. Her eye widen when she find the cause, few copies of Danny was floating around her with each of them have a small but powerful portable speaker attach to their hip.

Ember glare at each of the Dannys, each of the Danny's copies is either looking down in shame, at her with painful eye or looking at their creator to prepare to follow his lead. The song is beautiful and very familiar. Gulping hard but quietly enough, She turn her gaze slight to steal a glance at the man that she was betrayed by. Her heart hurt even more at the sight of his sorrow. Letting out a sigh, she fully turn her head to him. Seeing Danny not saying anything like he had been since that fight. At least, he not saying he is sorry. Honestly, once it happen, why bother saying that when once shouldn't done it in the first places. No, they don't understand the mistake and just saying sorry is just as same saying nothing.

Watching Danny just stand there with that sad sad look on his face. Her heart clich at the sight of her love hurting before her. But it still happen, he know what type of girl she is and he still cross the line. Frowning at him, raising her eyebrow at him, waiting for his latest 'nothing'.

The small movement tell him that she is listening and he better not waste it. Instead of just telling her that how sorry he is like he been saying. He hope that Tucker and Sam is right about this. Inhaling deeply when the song build to the singing, he open his mouth and sing his heart out.

_**We had a life, we had a love**_

_**But you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it**_

Ember was taken back at the sudden song. 'What the fu….. Oh my Rock-star. Is he seriously doing this?'

_**Well that was then and this is now**_

_**And I want you back**_

Blushing, she look around to find other ghost gather nearby to watch the show. Normally, she love the crowd but she not the one that leading the flow of the fan, not feeling the empowering that the fan give her. Because of simple of how personal this really was, it was enough to turn her redder then cherry pop. She jump away to fly away but only find out that it was to fail due to Danny flying with her as well. He and his clones circling around her with ease while still sing his song and his copies being his back up singer or echo effect.

_**How many times can I say I'm sorry**_

'One more time is never enough.' The rock-star voice in her head.

_**Yes, I'm SORRY.**_

She tried hard to lose him but oddly enough, he was being too good at following her. Before this, she could lost him with a snap and ease but now, she is lucky if she can get more then ten feet from him. Even disappearing to the living world thank to her teleport ability with her fire core but Danny follow right along. She now regretting that she taught him how to do that ability with his ghostly wail power. When he sang the word 'SORRY', he created a sound wave tear in space to allow him follow into her space-tear.

_**How can something so good go so bad**_

_**How can something so right go so wrong**_

Ember stop for a moment to catch her breath and think of what to do. Danny sing on without any form of weakling shown. While nearby, Desiree watch on.

_**Well, I don't know**_

_**I don't have all the answers**_

_**But I want you back**_

Ember turn and ran when a opening appear in the circle of Dannys, unknowing of the boys did it on purpose. Couple of Dannys smirk out of sight to their plan is working.

_**How many times can I say I'm sorry**_

Desiree look on in sadness. believing that ember is in right. After all, she have seen all of type of those girls...if you can call them that.

_**But you know…**_

Ember fly hard until Dannya appear in front of her causing her to try to disappear back to the ghost zone. Of course, it goes without saying

_**You can run and you can hide**_

Ember appear nearby Kitty's realm, only to find Danny following along behind her with his band play without missing a beat. Unknowing that Danny is leading her closer to his endgame.

_**But I'm not leaving less you come with me**_

_**We've had our problems but I'm on your side**_

Flying fly, wind whip around and almost torn off the dress off the Dragon Princess, Dora.

_**You're all I need**_

Dora look on in sadness, in public she agree with Ember, after all, she is Princess for her peer. She cant have them think that she approve of Danny choice. However, in secret of her mind or bedroom, she agree and wholeheartedly side with Danny. She have done the same.

_**please believe in me**_

They float near Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. Both looking on sadly at the sorry sight of what used to be one of the most beautiful couples.

_**oh yeah**_

The Box Ghost understand and agree with Ember on the mistake of Danny. Ugh, how could he even think of doing that. While his wife, Lunch Lady, is rooting for Danny. She is not shame for being that type of girls, hell, she cant help it after being around other school girls. Over time, it corrupted her to that. Thankfully, her Boxy don't hold it against her, another reason to love him.

_**I only wanted someone to love**_

_**But something happen on the way to heaven**_

_**it got a hold of me and wouldn't let go**_

At the part of getting hold of him in the song, Ember watch pair of his copies grab him to pull him back some.

_**and I want you back**_

The creator fight back by jerking away while the copies settle back into their place of singing without missing a beat. Ember's heart flutter at the sight of Danny fighting for her but her mind still too strong for her heart as she turn away to keep on flying from him.

_**how many times can I say I'm sorry**_

Ember at this point somewhat given up on flying fast. She just floating now, almost like speed walking, from him. They float near Johnny 13 and Kitty.

_**Ooh yes, I sorry**_

Johnny 13 nod in agreement as he understand the tempest that did Danny in. He have cross that line many time and thankfully Kitty forgiven him every time. She know that Johnny 13 cant help himself but as long he know not to do around her, she can dismiss his weakness

_**but you know…**_

Ember floating away, by this point, she is listening to him even she not letting him know that.

_**you can run and you can hide**_

_**but i'm not leaving less you come with me**_

Danny made couple more copy that fly ahead them. So many of them making a line up which is finally telling Ember that he is leading her to somewhere.

_**We've had our problems but i'm on your side**_

_**You're all i need, please believe in me**_

The creator of Dannys held her hand before she jerk it away, oh she is still mad. However, Danny didn't know that she is breaking and that hand held moment was almost enough to push her over. She is longing to hold his hand more and more.

_**you can run and you can hide**_

_**but i'm not leaving 'till it's all over**_

She float down the path that Dannys is making around her which is to the bar which is in sight. she still don't know what going on

_**We've had our problems but I'm on your side**_

_**you're all I need, let me show you**_

She sees the bar finally with the first Danny next to the door, holding it open for her

_**They say you can't take it with you when you go**_

_**And I believe it**_

Figuring that she might as well finish off the show that Danny doing so she went through to the door

_**But taking what I've got or being here with you**_

_**You know I..**_

Standing by the doorway in the light thank to the bar being unusually dark, she felt Danny float by, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

_**I'd rather leave it**_

One of the Dannys close the door behind her which put her in a dark barroom

_**Music solo**_

Ember look around the very dark room and couldn't see anything until the light on the sage lit up with Danny stand in spotlight.

_**We had a life, we had a love**_

_**But you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it**_

Part of her inner-self scream to love him back. She is at her limit as her heart is winning against her hurtful mind.

_**Well that was then and this is now**_

_**And I want you back**_

Danny grab his shirt at the place where his heart would be, pulling at it while the other hand reach out to her. Her hand trembling rise up little before she remember the nasty deed thank to her mind pulling the last low blow that it could. It work enough that she jerk her hand down.

_**How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, yes I'm sorry**_

Oh god his voice. Another reason why she felt in love with him...until he use his voice for that. She blushing turn away from him.

_**You know you can run, and you can hide**_

_**But I'm not leaving less you come with me**_

Ember step back into the shadow but the darkness disappear as the bar turn on it light.

_**We've had our problems but I'm on your side**_

All around her, Ember see all of their friend, family and allies in bar, watching them with a smile. She turns back to Danny with heavy blush.

_**You're all I need, please believe in me**_

Danny walk down the steps to Ember.

_**You can run, and you can hide**_

Ember hide herself behind her hand. Trying to put up last fight she had left in her.

_**But I'm not leaving until it's all over**_

Danny pull her hand down slowly to look into her eye

_**We've had our problems but I'm on your side**_

He wrap his arm around her, holding her to him, letting her know that she is his lifeline.

_**You're all I need, please believe in me**_

Danny stop half-way to allow her to chose whatever to kiss him or not, closing his eye in hope that it would be positive.

..

..

..

Danny find his lip being crush by her lip.

"I love you so much. I will forgive you as long you promise me that you will never again sing any of boy band song ever again."

"I swear that i wont sing any boy band song like 'I want you that way" i was singing in shower."

"Good. then let go home and sing the better song in shower…together. I missed you so much."

"I miss you so much too."

They start to leave while everyone cheer at their getting back together..

Just at the door, Danny turn to Ember. everyone quiet down to hear him.

..

"But can I sing "Backstreet Boy are GAY?"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**I didn't think I would need to defend my reason of Ember's action. Yes, it would be little very over-reaction but she is ghost and rock-star/punk and fire-headed. Just one alone would be bad enough since each is a form of crime of passion. And she ALL three. So when she heard a boy-band type, she would hate it and blow up due to how insulting it is to her.**

**It took her long to forgive him because she is again a ghost, pride-full rock-star and lastly...a woman. They never did anything wrong. *Cough*Wife reading this*Cough*. SO all in all, it is the point of pride is why this happen.**

**For the few that is little lost. I am sorry and didn't noticed how it is little vague. SO the reason of fight is Ember walk into the bathroom with Danny singing 'I want it that way' by Backstreet(I think) and she a rock-star so he got mad.**

**For the last part, you can**

**-take it as she smack him upside the head for asking that**

**-take it as she allow him that song but not around her.**

**-take it as she fine with that as it is making fun of boy-band. (I have a cuz that is like that, he love those song type but his wife is country enough that it bug her but she let him sing 'backstreet boy are GAY' and sometime join in.**

**Otherwise, the point is enjoy this. I thought this when I was very sick and was very high on cold med when I was listening to the radio. It had both of this song after another and it got stuck. Lesson to learn, just sleep when doped up on cold med.**


End file.
